Phantom girl
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: Give a young mage a home and corrupt them from the start then they'll become a loyal member of your twisted guild. In phantom lord there was one unspoken, but widely respected, rule. Don't annoy Gajeel. So what will happen when a new member decides to rebel against this rule? T for language. Pairing: GaLe (GajeelXLevy)
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for a fanfic and I couldn't keep it in any longer. And I hit a writers block in my other story so this will help me overcome that :) **

* * *

_Give a young mage a home and corrupt them from the start then they'll become a loyal member of your twisted guild. In phantom_ _lord there was one unspoken, but widely respected, rule. Don't annoy Gajeel. So what will happen when a new member decides to rebel against this rule?  
_

* * *

Phantom had always been a shady guild, to say the least, but Gajeel didn't complain. As long as they gave him iron to eat, jobs to do and left him alone then he was fine.

The guild doors flew open, engulfing the guild in light for a few brief moments. Master Jose waltzed in, paying no heed to any of his guild members, except to one iron dragon slayer who was demolishing a plate of iron. "Gajeel." His slick, malice filled voice said, having grasped his target's attention he continued without a second thought. "We will be receiving a new guild member soon. I want you to give them their guild stamp and take care of them for a while." Gajeel only grunted in response. If anyone else had asked him to do such a thing he would have denied in a heartbeat and sent them flying through a wall for interrupting his meal, but master Jose was asking this of him, which meant it was an order. "That's great news." Jose replied with a sickening smile as he clasp his hands together. "OY! GET IN HERE!" He boomed to the guild doors.

Slowly a head snuck a peek into the guild, as soon as it caught sight of Jose and Gajeel the new-soon-to-be-member slipped into the guild and made her way to the two, but not before gaining a few perverted looks from some guild members. She gave a small bow when she reached Gajeel's table, causing a few strands of dark midnight-blue hair to come loose from her messy ponytail. "Here she is. Now Gajeel please try not to kill her, or get her killed." Jose said before disappearing to his office.

As soon as the phantom master was gone Gajeel resumed his meal of iron, but not before a small child figure sat herself opposite him and started to chew something that she had pulled from her shoulder bag. Gajeel growled, in disapproval, at her choice of where to sit. She wasn't phased by his growl and simply looked at him with stone cold eyes, whilst continuing to munch on a spoon that was griped tightly in her teeth.

The majority of onlookers lost interest soon after she had sat down and were back to the usual antics of work and staying out of everyone's way. Except one person.

One phantom lord member had taken a sudden interest in the new girl, she must be important if Gajeel was in charge of her, if he could get on her good side then he wouldn't have to worry about Gajeel... right? "Hey." He called, as he moved to stand next to her. No answer. "HEY!" He called again from her side. Gajeel sighed in annoyance, if this girl was going to attract people while he was eating then he might just kill her. The new man's own annoyance grew as she ignored him yet again. He put out a had to shake her when suddenly she stood up, slipped one of her arms under his outstretched one turned round, placed her other palm on his chest, flipped him over her petite body and slammed him into the floor. Effectively knocking him unconscious.

The force made her own, petite, body separate from the floor for a few brief seconds. She brush her hands off and sat back down, slightly facing Gajeel.

Gajeel finished his meal and strode towards the request bored. He yanked one from the bored and pocketed it, not realizing that a, certain, new, guild member was following him as he left for his mission.

* * *

After attempting (to no avail) to get rid of his "Charge" for the umpteenth time, he finally gave up and let the kid follow him. He trudged through the forest, braking and crushing the foliage that tried to block his path. Silently he hoped that the thick woodland would get rid of his "Companion" but she simply wove through the trees and branches, with a gracefulness only a little girl _could_ have.

After a day's worth of walking Gajeel set his travel bag down in a clearing. He spotted the young girl sitting across from him, he was surprised that she hadn't spoke throughout the whole journey. Not that it bothered him, no-sir-ee, the less interaction the better. God knows the kid would probably get herself killed, soon, anyway. Barley bothering to light a fire he laid down and put his hands behind his head, hoping to get some sleep. A small rustle reminded him of the person that that had been shadowing him all day. He turned his head to see her laying out a piece of cloth to lay on, then she skipped off. He closed his eyes and tried to gain some, much needed, sleep.

She stopped about 3 miles away from Gajeel, and their temporary camp-site. She walked over to a river and started to strip. Gently, she folded her clothes, grabbed something from her, relatively small, shoulder bag and stepped into the cool water. She waded her way through the clear river, until she came to a pristine lake, complete with a small waterfall that reflected the starlight. The smooth pebbles of the river shifted and hit each other as she brought her feet over them.

She dove under the water. The crisp water made no attempt to harm her as she swam to the waterfall. She broke the surface, taking greedy gulps of air as soon as she did. The waterfall wasn't as cold as she thought it would be, she took a quick look at one of the bottles that she had grabbed from her bag. Working quickly, she squeezed a palm-full of it into her hand and rubbed it into her scalp. She rinsed it off and worked something else into her hair, diving her head under the waterfall some time later.

A loud snap echoed through the forest to her sensitive ears, and, quicker than a jack rabbit, she dove under water and swam to the other side of the waterfall. Where the noise of running water would muffle any noise she might make and hide her from prying eyes. She broke the surface, quieter than a fish weaving through water plants. Silently she hauled herself out of the water, onto the pale, and surprisingly dry, rock-like surface that was hidden behind the waterfall. Damp footprints appeared over the hard surface as she padded softly over to a small rock that hid a bundle of clothes, that she had put there a couple of weeks ago.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the dress._ 'I don't remember-' _she halted her thoughts as it hit her. _'Damn sisters, trying to get me to wear dresses.' _She thought as she slipped into her underwear and dress. She slid a bandanna-like ribbon through the unruly locks of her hair, and tightly fastened her strappy sandals. Taking a look at her reflection she thought about a few personal touches that she could add to the soft, white dress. Looking at her solder-blade she realized that she'd have to find a way to cover up the pale insignia that the dress proudly showed off.

Settling with bandaging her shoulder, and fastening a metal ornament to her ribbon, the phantom girl made her way out from behind the waterfall. A sigh escaped her lips, as she realized that she was, indeed, alone. Realizing that whatever had startled her earlier might be back at any moment she sprinted to her shoulder bag and pelted as fast as she could back to Gajeel.

She woke him with a firm kick to the ribs. He swiftly responded with an iron pole in hers. "Fuckn' bitch, what was that for?" He grunted. Said 'fuckn' bitch' simply shrugged off his hit, pulled Gajeel up and motioned to the forest. Catching what she was trying to say he grinned as the new scents hit him. "Looks like they saved us the trouble of having to look for them." He chuckled as their clearing was invaded by countless bandits and mages. Gajeel pushed the young girl roughly to the side. "Stay out of this." He ordered as he cracked his knuckles, eager for a good fight. The dragon-slayer didn't even bother to activate his iron scales before he lunged into the mist of bandits and pummelled them senseless.

The girl watched in awe, as Gajeel Redfox took on, almost, a guild's worth of bandits and mages. Never taking her eyes off him, she grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, every ounce of her concentration was being poured into her picture. So much so that she almost didn't notice the bandit that had snuck up behind her. Almost. Without letting her eyes leave Gajeel or her paper, she darted her hand to her side and flung a sharp knife behind her, effectively pinning the bandit to a tree.

Not even five minuets later Gajeel had taken out the bandits and bound them together. He motioned for the girl to stay where she was while he took them to the client.

He came back about an hour or two later, slightly annoyed and frustrated at not getting a good enough fight. He felt a gentle tug at his arm, he looked down to see the young girl, he was supposed to be looking after, holding a piece of paper up. Her chest was puffed out slightly in pride.

"What?" He grunted, trying his best not to be to mean with the little one, Jose would have a go at him if he accentually killed the kid. She pouted slightly, before pointing to the paper in her hand again. On the piece of pale paper was a picture of him, Gajeel Redfox, beating up almost countless bandits. What hit him though, wasn't the detail, or the fact that someone had actually made a picture of him, but the strong metallic scent that radiated off of the parchment. He ran a rough finger across the page. "What? It's just a fuckn' picture. What you so proud about?" He scoffed. The girl's head dropped slightly at the remark, but shoved the picture in his arms and dashed to her makeshift bed.

Gajeel hastily screwed up and pocketed the picture then laid down on the other side of the fire. They both sat in silence, which was soon broken by a growl from Gajeel's stomach. There came the soft sounds of rustling and a small rose like ornament was brought to his face. At first he backed away from the intricate object, but when that damn girl looked at him with such innocence and care as she offered it to him a second time, he took the iron object in an attempt to distract himself from the urge to make that innocence drip in cold blood. He bit into the cold iron and munched loudly on it to stop himself from beating the little bitch. He wolfed down the iron treat and looked at the sickenly innocent girl in front of him.

"Name?" He demanded, the only hint that it was a question was his slightly raised eyebrow. She shifted slightly at his demand, then, she lent over and used her finger to write something in the dust for him to read.

Ana.

"Weird name." he scoffed as he laid back down to go to sleep. "If you get my way, I will kill you, by the way." He stated just moments before he fell into a deep slumber.

_'Only you'd think that...' _She thought as sleep finally claimed it's hold on her. _'Pops...'_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN! This'll only have a few chapters, and I know what I want to happen soo...  
**

**please read and review.  
**

**So halve-way through this I realized that my spell check was set to English U.S! THE F*CK! So I had to change it and now I have to go through all of my stories and correct them...**


	2. No one can face the darkness alone

No one can face the darkness alone.

Ana's POV

The same dream. Over and over. Never changing and never stopping, the same dream...

I reached out absent mindedly for something, my eyes flew open when I realized it wasn't there. _'What isn't here?' _I asked myself. I recoiled my hands. _'Why am I so surprised that there's nothing there? I ran away after all, I knew that I'd be alone the moment I left.' _I pulled myself up to lean my back against a tree, brought my knees to a chest and let my mind drift.

I took a long look at Gajeel's sleeping figure. His soft breathing, the way he looked so defenceless, yet not completely relaxed. I pulled myself up to stand on my shaking legs. I tilted my head to look at the rising sun, judging weather or not I'd have enough time to wash my face. _Blood._ The image flashed across my mind. _'Run' _A voice called out amongst the dark whispers of my mind. Before I could even register it said, I was obeying.

I stopped at a familiar river, sharp breaths rolled out from my throat. _'3 miles in less than ten minuets, that's well over my limits, I should be-' _A pain shot through my leg and I fell to my knees at the riverbank. I stole a glance at my right ankle, or, more importantly, my ankle bracelet. The silver chain was slightly warm, can't believe I forgot about that. "Gihii" I smirked. _'Thanks uncle Jet.' _I thought as I ran a finger over the magicly enchanted chain._  
_

Suppressing the urge to lay down and bask in the warm morning sun, I crawled over to look at my reflection. I tried to get a good look at my own features but my eyes just glided over them, never taking them in, no matter how hard I tried. Making sure no one was around to hear, I let soft melodic words tumble from my lips. I let the words take the place of tears.

"Tell me no more stories, and I'll tell you no lies. No one wants to hurt me. But everybody tries. And if you think that I've been waiting, for my planets to align, It's time you go on Get your things, get up, get out I'M DOING FINE!" I screamed the last words, almost hoping they'd dispel the voices, and clenched my head in my petite hands.

The sound of my voice was fresh in my mind as I took a look at my reflection. I was so similar to my parents, yet so different. A few dark blue locks fell, from my bandanna, to brush my face. Two drops of crimson pierced through the water. I was so alike, yet so different. I wanted to punch my reflection, destroy it, distort it, anything just to stop that face looking back at me.

I cupped my hands and let the crisp water pool in them, before splashing my face with the liquid and standing up. I took another look at my reflection, my eyes slithered over my features. Taking a deep breath, I wrenched myself away from the water and trudged back to Gajeel.

Gajeel was still sleeping when I returned, and, judging by his movements, I had about an hour before he woke up, so I picked up a piece of paper and started to sketch. Well I say sketch, but I didn't have a pen or pencil, so I moulded iron into thin strips and bent them into shape.

I had just finished my portrait when Gajeel started to stir. I hastily stuffed the picture into my shoulder bag and made sure I was presentable. _'I wounder if he's a morning person? or if I get that from mother?' _I thought. He turned to face me. I stared at his face as he turned, only to be greeted by a dark glare. _'Nope, not a morning person at all.'_

I wanted to say "Mornin' Gajeel." and talk to him. But if anyone heard my voice the spell would be broken, so I met his glare and smiled. For a moment I thought that, maybe, he had heard me earlier.

He stood up and looked at me with... disapproval? "Up." He barked gruffly. Within seconds I was by his side. _'You better not look down on me.' _I thought with a smirk. Noticing my smirk, Gajeel matched it with his own and decided to test my confidence. He ran. I immediately darted after him. His strides where wide and fast, but he crashed through the foliage, slowing him down, I on the other hand, may have been be smaller but I was nimble. I darted through the small gaps in between trees and bushes and threw knives to remove feeble branches that scoured my vision.

The mighty 'Kurogane' picked up speed, I started to loose sight of Gajeel. _'Oh no you fucking don't.' _I thought. I knew he was testing me, but at the same time I knew that if I failed he'd leave me... or beat me into next week, but I was more fearful of him leaving me. So, I picked up my pace. Being small had certain advantages, such as: being nimble and being a difficult target ect.

Eventually Gajeel stopped. We had exited the forest and stood at it's edge, he turned to face me. A looming shadow was cast over me, next thing I knew an iron fist was pummelling downwards towards me. I lept out of the way and glared at the owner of the attack. A low growl escaped my lips. He grinned at my response. "Looks like you wont be to much of a hindrance." He muttered, retracting his fist.

I kept close to Gajeel's side as he made his way back to his apartment. Well I was in his care so I guess it was... our apartment? Gihi, I liked the sound of that.

Xxx xxX

It soon became apparent that Gajeel didn't care much. He didn't bother locking the door to his apartment, (who'd be stupid enough to brake into the mighty kurogane's house anyway?) He didn't care that I followed him home, nor did he care how he clean his apartment was.

I shut the door behind me and stood near the doorway as Gajeel went to take a shower. His apartment wasn't dirty, but it wasn't particularly clean either. It consisted of about three rooms. The first was what I could only presume to be a living room, it was fairly dark and the only furniture was a wooden coffee table and a faded sofa, no doubt the furniture was forced upon him when phantom gave him his accommodation. The lounge had a counter and fridge in the corner, which acted as a kitchen (but wasn't it's own room so I counted it as part of the living room.) A dark wooden door lead into a bedroom which appeared to be furnished with little more than a four-poster bed. Another door connected the bathroom to Gajeel's bedroom.

It could almost be called clean... if it wasn't for the small mountains of iron that littered the place. _'I wonder where he'll live after he joins fairy tail' _I wondered silently.

Gajeel emerged from the bathroom a few minuets later, towel drying his mane of raven hair. "Ya gonna stand there all day?" He asked impatiently. I puffed my checks defiantly and walked past the topless man, stealing his towel as I went. He seemed a bit shocked that I stole his towel so causally. He turned to face me, but I was already at the bathroom door, so I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped into the wash room.

I locked the door and turned to face the bath. The room was still steamy from Gajeel's shower, but I could easily make out a bath, shower, sink, toilet mirror and a toothbrush through the warm mist. With a delicate wave of my hand the metal tap moved to allow water to cascade out of it.

I slipped out of my socks (having already disposed of my sandals when I entered the apartment) and unravelled my shoulder bandage as I made my way to the porcelain tub. I held my dress up and jumped into the bath. The water barley covered my feet so I kicked, splashed and danced in the warm liquid for a while. Mid-spin I flicked my wrist, threw my dress on the floor and sunk under the relaxing water. I had to suppress a moan of pleasure, as I granted lowered myself further into the bath.

I worked my hands over my slender body. Scratching and scrubbing at the persistent dirt. I plucked a few twigs from my hair and slipped my bandanna out of my tousled locks. I took a deep breath and drove my head under the water. It was strange... seeing things through a shifting barrier. Some strands of hair shifted to frame my field of vision. Part of me wanted to stay like that forever, but a burning in my lungs told me that I had to breath. And, unfortunately, breathing trumps beauty. So I broke the surface, keeping my hair submerged as I pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from my bag.

Carefully -as to not get any in my eyes- I worked the formulas through my wild locks, washed them out and stepped out of the bath. I pulled the towel around my body and moved towards the door. I was about to unlock it when I realised I had to cover up the mark on my shoulder. Hastily, I pulled the discarded bandages round my shoulder and pulled some underwear from my bag. I shimmied into the panties and bra, then searched around my bag for some clothes. _'God I love re-quip bags... You can't actually use 'em to re-quip but they still store things in another dimension for you.'_

I donned a pair of baggy cargo pants and a grey top that was too big, so I had to tie a knot in it. I threw the towel over my head, unlocked the door with magic and opened the door with my but, as my hands were busy drying my hair.

I walked out of the room backwards. I almost bumped into something and, when I turned around, was greeted by a dripping wet chest. Gajeel let out a low growl. I looked up just as a giant hand was coming down. He swiped the towel off my head and walked into the lounge. I puffed out my cheeks and ran after him. I snatched the towel off his head and stood, smugly, in front of him, a large grin plastered on my face. He let another growl loose from his throat before lunging after the absorbent fabric. I dodged all of his 'attacks' with practised ease. Eventually he gave up.

And started to use magic.

Gajeel aimed an iron club at my head. He narrowly missed, but my grip on the towel loosened. Gajeel slipped in close and grasped the fabric, an evil smirk plastered on his face as he brought his arm back. I quickly recovered from his surprise and retaliated with my own magic. I made small, intrecate gestures with my fingers as I brought my hand to my stomach. Gajeel droved his fist into my belly... or at least, he tried. I grasped his fist before it could hit home. With a small release of magical power metal spikes formed in the palm of my hand and punctured the rough flesh of Gajeel's fist. He gave a small yelp of surprise, before regaining his composer. Using the towel as a lifeline for his attack, Gajeel pulled me close and hurled me through the air. I spun, so that the base of my feet where facing the wall, as soon as they made contact I looked at my opponent with crazed eyes and an almost sadistic grin.

I let magic course through my veins as I prepared my next attack. Gajeel's eyes grew as crazed as mine, but his grin was full on sadistic, I felt his own magic flow through his body. Our joined power made the air pulse with magical tension. My hair started to float in reply to the call of magic, as did Gajeel's. I pushed of the wall and lunged at Gajeel, my arm drawn back in preparation for my attack. My hit was about to make contact when there was tap at the door.

Both Gajeel, and I stopped immediately, our fists where millimetres away from the other's flesh and shone with a green light. We dispersed the magic at out fingertips and went to answer the door. Well. Gajeel went to answer the door, I took the opportunity to grab the towel and lounge on the sofa. My fingers massaged my damp hair through the towel. I stole a glance at the door. Judging on the fact that no one was being hurled through a wall I guessed that the visitor was important.

I was right.

Master Jose was at the door. I HATED referring to him as 'Master'- He didn't deserve the title- but I had to. He chatted with Gajeel about, something to do with, revenge, heartfillias, Fairy tail and- OH DEAR MAVIS THEY WERE PLANNING THE START OF THE PHANTOM VS FAIRY TAIL WAR! Hastily I scrambled off the sofa and made a beeline for my bag. I had to find out what day it was. _'Please, dear-god, don't let it be-'_ My hands trembled around the calender. One week. It was one week until the war would start. One week until... _'Mama...'_

"Oh, Gajeel-_kun_, I see you're taking care of her like I asked. How's she? Week, due to her stature, I presume." Sock manifested into disgust. _'How dare he control papa. How DARE he talk as if he knows me. Hoe DARE HE BELITTLE ME!'_ I gripped the calender so hard my knuckles turned white.  
"Damn right she's weak." My heart stopped beating for a moment at that. "But S'not annoying, or predictable, that's for sure." Gajeel grunted. _'Wait... did Gajeel just... praise me?'_ My grip on the calender loosened as I looked at the iron-dragon-slayer with joy filled eyes.

"She'll need to be more than that to be an assist in our battle against the fairies." Jose said he exited the -correction- OUR apartment. _'__Wait... I'D have to take part in the war!? And I'm Gajeel's partner... that means...' _My eyes widened in shock.

When I felt my room mate's eyes on me I relaxed enough to stop my trembling hands. He hit me round the face and said I was an idiot for showing weakness. I simply looked up at him and gave him a reassuringly and angelic smile, _'My mother's smile.' _Gajeel blinked, in almost innocent confusion, a few times before looking away. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be so kind.

_'...That's right... he's still walking the path of darkness...'_

Eventually we settled down and an prepared to sleep. I changed into a soft nightgown -my former outfit got a bit... ripped, in our spar earlier and it was all I could find, in the way of nightwear, in my bag. I took the sofa, while Gajeel took the bed.

I faked slumber until I was sure Gajeel was asleep, then, I tip-toed into his room to watch him sleep. I stood in the doorway. Faint moonlight danced around the many silhouettes of the room. A normal person would think that Gajeel was sleeping peacefully. But I wasn't a normal person. I could see his eyes move franticly under his eyelids. I could hear the slight difference in his breathing. I could smell the sweat forming on his brow. I moved closer the the defenceless dragon slayer. No. In that moment he was nothing more than a frightened kid, still walking the path of darkness, almost beyond the point of no return. I sat at the edge of his bed, the plush mattress dipped slightly under my weight. Careful not to wake him, I lent over and brushed away the pieces of his black mane that had stuck to his sweaty brow. He visibly relaxed slightly under the gentle touch._  
_

A week pasted, in next to no time, and before I knew it it was the night before Gajeel would attack the guild hall and commit his greatest regret. I snuck into his room again that night. I wanted to give Gajeel at least one moment of peace to make up for the events that would soon transpire. I hummed a soft tune that lulled him into a calmer dream and deeper sleep. I was about to leave when Gajeel grabbed me in his sleep. His hold had a desperation to it that screamed 'Don't leave me.' He was probably dreaming about Metalicana, but in that moment I saw how a young boy was abandoned by his foster father. How he was forced to face the darkness, alone. _'If I stop him from attacking fairy tail, he'll never find the light... but...' _I lent in so that my face was hovering above his._ '...It's not fair. When I was scared of the dark, sister would hold my hand and then the darkness wouldn't seem so scary.'_ In that moment I decided that -even if Gajeel had to sin, even if he had to hurt _her, _even if he was forced into darkness once again- I wouldn't leave him. I would walk in the dark and share in his sins. I pressed my lips to his forehead as I wished him goodnight. With a final glance back at him I left the room.

_'...If I walk in the darkness with you... would it seem so dark?'_

* * *

**WOOP CHAPTER 2! Here's a bit that didn't make it into the story but I couldn't bring myself to delete it.** **READ AND REVIEW PPLLEEAASSEE**

"The next night I slipped into his room again. This time I let him rest his head on my lap as I wiped the sweat off his brow and resisted the urge to sing. The night after I concluded he had a soft spot for bluenettes, and that he only opened up to them"

**MMAASSS UUPPDDAATTEEIINNGG SSPPRREE!**


	3. Phantom of my dreams

Phantom of my dreams

_The night breeze flowed through his raven mane. His crimson eyes scanned the city of Magnolia for someone bearing the crest of Fairy tail. 'There.' He thought to himself, as his eyes pierced the darkness and settled on the petite figure of, who he would later come to know as, Levy Mcgarden._

_Working swiftly, he jumped from roof to roof until he neared the blunette. He was about to move when the delicate, yet familiar, scent of iron and parchment invaded his nose. "Took you long enough." He growled quietly. His new companion gave him a playful shove in reply, before darting off into the cover of night. Ana descended into the alleyway that was occupied by team Shadow gear. Her dress and hair were of equal darkness to the night sky she descended from, the only contrast was her creamy pale skin which gave the appearance of a night-cloaked moon sprite. _

_She planted her foot into Jet's face, effectively taking him down in less than three seconds. She pivoted on her foot and roundhouse kicked Droy into a wall, knocking him unconsciousness. "Two thirds of a team in less than ten seconds? Now now, that wont do at all." She whispered darkly, barley audible to Levy's ears. As soon as the words touched her ears she became aware of Ana's most prominent feature.  
_

_"Gihi, don't take all the fun, Ana." Gajeel chuckled, waltzing out of the shadows. Ana looked up at her companion and smiled, as if to say "Wouldn't dream of it." Levy's eyes widened in fear. She turned to meet two sadistic crimson eyes moving agonizingly slowly towards her. The blunette backed away slowly, however she tripped and fell on the cold stone floor. Her attacker moved towards her, he pound his fist into the other, that maniac grin never left his face.  
_

_Ana clasped her hands together as a warm tear ran down her face. She prayed her words' would reach Levy's heart (for she was speaking to quietly for even the dragon slayer's sensitive ears) and whispered. _

_"Please, find it in your heart..."_

_ A kick collided with Levy's stomach, throwing her against the ally wall. Ana stood away from the two. She watched as Levy refused to give up without a fight and cast her magic. "Solid script: FIRE!" Gajeel activated his iron scaled and walked through the fire. _

_"Don't taint your light with hatred..."  
_

_Gajeel brought his fist back. "Solid script: GUARD!" The word pulsed twice in front of Levy's small body and slowed Gajeel's attack to a stop. She brought herself to stand on trembling legs and cast as many spells she could at the dragon-slayer. The smoke from her fire spells messed with his senses and allowed her some cover to run. But she didn't run. She stood over her unconscious team-mates, protectively. It soon became apparent to Ana that the fairy wasn't trying to defeat, she was trying to protect, she was trying to wake up her team-mates and get them to run. Gajeel shot through the smoke and punched Levy in the stomach. She doubled over and began to cough up blood. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her crumpled body towards the towns Oak tree.  
_

_"Please..."  
_

_Ana looked onwards while Levy was pinned to the tree. When Gajeel moved to get the other two fairies Ana jumped onto a branch and lent into Levy's ear.  
_

_"Forgive him."  
_

_When Gajeel returned Ana had her hand raised in a strange gesture. Her thumb and forefinger where the only fingers unclenched and it almost looked like and "L." She brought her hand down and turned to face Gajeel. She gave him a fleeting smile and parted.  
_

* * *

_'That dream again...' _Gajeel thought to himself as he got dressed for the day. It was no secret that the events of how he met Levy haunted him, but lately someone else was appearing in his dreams. They seemed so familiar. Shrugging it off as his imagination Gajeel made his way to his guild. Fairy tail.

Xxx xxX

It was a normal day in fairy tail... well as normal as it gets, this was fairy tail after all. Gajeel was lounging at his table chomping on a piece of iron when the guild doors opened slightly to revel a petite figure. No one paid any attention to the figure, and even if they did their gazes couldn't seem to take her features in. The small girl darted over to Makarov and tackled him in a hug. "OJII-JII!" She cried out happily.

At the sound of her voice the whole guild focused all of their attention on the little girl and took in all of her features. She had pale porcelain skin, the bangs of her wild midnight-raven-blue locks where being held back by a metallic bandanna, she was wearing a snow white blouse and a pair of basic jeans and her right ear was adored with 3 small iron piercings. However, her most prominent feature was only revealed after she had helped Master Makarov back up and apologised, her eyes. They where as soft and kind as Levy's but their colour was identical to that of Gajeel's.

Everyone was undoubtedly thinking the same thing, and had turned to face a frozen Gajeel. "L...little girl, could you please tell us your name?" Makarov asked, weary of the other guild members' reactions. She gave a curt nod before clambering onto a table to make her announcement. "I'm Ana Red-"

"ANA!" A boisterous voice interrupted from the guild entrance. A, well built, female figure slanted into the guild, closely followed by a meek figure. "Mel?"

Upon reaching Ana she crossed her arms and glared at the younger girl, she started ranting about how she was not supposed to be there. Soon the other figure shuffled out from behind the loud woman and caused Ana to, almost, scream in delight.

"Tali-c!" She squealed as she run into the the female's arms.

"Kiss." Said female whispered, whilst placing a small kiss on Ana's cheek. Ana pouted at Mel until she followed suit and planted a kiss on her other cheek.

"So... are you guys going to tell us what's going on?" Macarov asked.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, of course jii-jii." Ana said as she jumped down from the other female's arms. "As I was saying, these are my sisters."

_'She wasn't saying that at all.'_ Everyone thought.

"And our names are: Mel." She pointed to the tallest of the three. "Tali-c." She pointed to the most feminine of the three. "Ana." She pointed to herself.

"So together your names make-" Levy started.

"Come on Ana we're going home." Mel growled and moved to drag her sister out of the guild. Ana leaped out of the way, bounded over to Gajeel, and latched onto his arm. "NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH PAPA!" She shouted. At her statement Gajeel felt a murderous aura radiating from behind him.

"Ga-jeel." The iron dragon slayer tried to run, but was captured by Erza instantly. "You have some serious explaining to do." She growled.

"What ya mean 'explaining' I know about just as much as ya do!" He barked back. Erza raised her sword. Ana puffed her cheeks and glared at the redhead then her 'father.' "Mou. Metal make:" She muttered, only audible for the dragon slayer's ears. "LANCE!" She screamed. At her commend lances of grey metal focused on a point between Gajeel and Erza. The scarlet beauty jumped back, all the while dodging the lilth girl's magic, which seemed determined to keep her away from Gajeel.

"Ummm... I apologize for my sister's behaviour, Miss Scarlet." Tali-c said softly as she offered a hand to help the warrior fairy up. "I think it would be best if I explained." She smiled and took off to ruffle her sister's hair. Before long the three sisters were being attacked with a bombardment of questions. Mel and Tali-c had their sister pressed between them in an attempt to shield her from the crowd. Ana's eyes dilated. She threw her hands to her head, fell to her knees and screamed. The mages dispersed instantly, slightly weary of the little girl's magic. Tali'c dropped to her sister's height and pulled her into a soothing embrace.

"WENDY!" Mel roared. The sky dragon slayer was by the trio's side in seconds. Tali-c and the little mage exchanged a small assortment of words before they carried the, now whimpering, girl to the infirmary.

They appeared a few minuets later, announcing that Ana was sleeping, and would continue to for a good few hours. "So..." Mel ran a hand through her wild raven locks. "Where d'ya wanna start?" She addressed her sister.

"Wa-why do I have to tell them." Tali-c argued back.

" 'Cause midgets tell stories better. Gihi." Mel smirked.

"WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT! AND WE'RE ALMOST AS TALL AS DAD!" Tali-c yelled, fustrated that her sister still called her a midget, even though she caught up to her sister, in height, a few years prior. But her sister had already sat down in preparation for a good story.

"Fine." Tali-c turned to face the guild, giving them a better view of her face. "Were should I start?" She asked the guild, most of which were gawking at her features. She was about average height for a woman, if Gajeel was her father then her mother would have to be small to compensate for his height. She had wild hair, that was a mixture of cobalt and raven blue strands. It had been pulled to hang over her right shoulder and held in place with a purple ribbon.

Her chest was a sizeable B or C, not to big and not to small. Her hips easily topped the majority of the Fairy Tail girl's and even rivalled Levy's. Her skin was porcelain smooth with a light tan, and ample amounts of it was shown, for she seemed to be wearing a purple two-piece.

She had seven face piercings, which glistened in the light. Three where above her right eye, one was on the side of he nose, one was placed between her soft lips and chin, whilst the last two where on her left cheek, just under her eye and on either side of her cheek bone.

"How about you start by telling us why you're in a two-piece?" Someone called out. Tali-c blinked her rusty-brown eyes innocently before replying. "Because it's hot and we where getting ready to go to the beach before Ana ran off."

"And you wear socks to the beach?" Someone asked, for she, indeed was wearing thigh high purple socks with a black rim. She opened her moth to reply when Mel cut in, " 'Cause sand gets fuckn' hot in summer and she's a modal. 'Think someone paid her to wear 'em for publicity."

"Thought you didn't want to answer questions Mel." The modal said coolly. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, what's with the weird bright purple and black tattoo on the side of your abdomen?"

"Because I wanted it. Are all of your questions going to be about by body?" There was a slight murmur of agreement so Tali-c stormed off to change her clothes. "Honestly. Don't see a point in clothes ma'self." The raven haired girl muttered to herself. A sea of perverted eyes looked at her expectedly. "Don't even think about it." She growled over a tankard of alcohol. She really was her 'father's' daughter. From the wild raven locks and crimson eyes, to her no-nonsense personalty.

Tali-c re-appeared in a plain purple dress that hugged her slender form in the way a summer dress should. "Mou. Sometimes I wished I didn't get some of Mama's traits." She sighed as attention was back on her.

Levy sighed. Not only had her crush got three daughters, who were insanely beautiful, but they took after their mother. That meant that their mother was just as beautiful. Levy's hands wrapped themselves around her chest. In her mind her chances of being with Gajeel had taken a massive hit. _'Not that he'd be interested in a flat chested midget like me.' _She thought. '_But wait... Gajeel didn't know about them... that means he hasn't seen their mother in a long time.' _Just when Levy was starting to regain a small ounce of confidence she noticed Mel's ample chest.

"Yo, mum. Why ya moping?" Mel called from the bar. All eyes turned to Levy, who had flushed a bet red at the name.  
"Mum?" Levy questioned.

"Gajeel..." Erza growled.

"A! D-don't hurt Papa Erza-san. It's not what you think." Tali-c attempted to calm the red-head down. Erza wasn't listening and waved her sword, embarrassing the pain Gajeel would feel when she was done with him. Gajeel ducked behind a crimson Levy. "We're from the future." Tali-c said hastily in her soft voice. The guild froze.

"Huh?"

"Mel, me and Ana are from the future. Ana wanted to see Papa when he was alive so she went back in time to see him. She used magic to conceal her features, but that magic only works if no one hears your voice and it drives you insane. We came to bring Ana back." Tali-c never realised her hold on the re-quip mage. "Please don't kill Papa. I'm begging you." She whispered.

Erza lowered her sword and embraced the redfox girl. "Wait..." Erza pulled away, her face matched her hair. "Does that mean... in the future..." She looked at Levy and Gajeel who also matched her hair colour. "Congratulations!" Erza bowed and ran to the bar to hide her impending nosebleed.

The guild used the arrival of the new guild members and news to have a party. "Mira! How much did I bet on them getting together?" Cana called out amongst the chaos. Levy and Gajeel stole a look at each other but turned the other way blushing furiously when their eyes met.

"Um... Mama." Tali-c shuffled in her future mother's presence. "C... can I sit next to you?" Levy nodded.

"So-"

"I took over for Mira." She grinned. "That's what Mel meant by modal. I'd never give up on being a Fairy tail mage."

"You joined Fairy tail?" Levy couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Yep. We all did." The time travelling mage smiled at the fond memories. But her smile faded as she started to speak again. "We missed you, ya know. Papa died not long after we were conceived. Aparently he saved you from a dragon. You vanished a few years later. Ana's convinced that Papa was the dragon he saved you from and that he had come to take you to live with him forever." Tears welled up in Levy's eyes. Her daughters' had gone through that much? The two were about to burst into tears when a large hand ruffled their hair.

"Stop ya crying, shortstack." Why did all of Gajeel's attempts at being comforting come out as taunting?

"I'm not that short." Both females argued back. They took a quick look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

That night alcohol flowed like water, people danced and sang. Although not everyone's singing was welcomed. Mel learnt that she got her singing talents from her father. Tali-c tackled her raven-haired sister to the ground when she announced that her and Gajeel should do a duet.

"I wanna hear Papa sing." A sleepy Ana called from the infirmary door, whilst rubbing her eyes. Before the two girls could greet their sister, Levy was beside her. Levy introduced herself and laughed when Ana attacked her in a hug. Mel forgot about singing and went to pet her sister.

"Shooby do bop."

"Metal make:"

"Dragon scripture:"

"Dragon slayer art: KICK TO THE FACE!" It was Mel who ultimately stopped her father from singing. Although her actions did cause a guild wide brawl to brake out. "Script magic?" Levy addressed Tali-c.

"Yep. I'm a guilty as charged bookworm." Levy pounced onto the script mage and embraced her though tears of joy.

Suddenly Mel and Tali-c pulsed with a faint light. "I guess it's time to go." They sighed. "Come on Ana." Mel held out her hand for Ana whilst Tali-c started to mutter incantations and moved her fingers in intricate patterns.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Guess I have to explain, seeing as Tal's busy using magic." Mel sighed. "At this very moment someone is fighting for our future. They're fighting in the future but... at this very moment in the future... if that makes any sense. The future was bleak and horrible. But they went back in time to change it. The outcome of their fight determines if we'll exist. We're a possible future. In fact, as proof that the future is changing we've decided to help them. 'Course we won't remember helping them but... Damn it's complicated."

"You're from an alternate future." Levy stated. Mel nodded.

"Don't worry we'll still, kinda, exist. Plus..." She turned to face her parents. "If all goes well to two'll live."

"Mel... Ana..." Tali-c whispered. She's finished weaving spells and motioned that they should go soon.

"On the other side you guys are fighting as well." Ana chimed in. She skipped to the mirror like pool of magic then turned to face the guild, namely Gajeel and Levy. "Oh, and Mama named us in honour of you Papa. She thought you'd like our names."

"Mel."

"Tali-c."

"Ana."

The three girls chimed one after the other. Mel and Tali-c became magic and flowed into their sister, who took a step backwards and fell through the portal into a future the others were yet to know. Just as the portal closed a voice reached Levy's ears. It was her own. _"Somebody help us." _

_'Someone is.' _The script mage thought as she hugged Gajeel's arm. He looked down at her quizzically, but she only smiled in return._ 'The future's in good hands.' _Everyone eventually returned to their routine. Levy even gained the confidence to tell Gajeel how she felt about him. The two were exiting the guild to talk in privet when Levy decided that even if Gajeel rejected her, she wouldn't let him die. _'After all, brains of a bookworm and the body of an iron dragon. They'll be unstoppable.'_

* * *

**The end. Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favouriteing this story. I love you all. Wait... Nobody's reviewed. T^T meanies.**

** Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not and if you did TELL THE WORD! Ok maybe not the world but... still. **

**I'm going to upload a picture of Tali-c to deviantART soon.  
**

**Gihi.  
**


End file.
